Fun in Mio Library
by Yuiharu
Summary: "Libraries plus books do not equal fun." Jun grumbled. "If I had a million yen for every time that happened, I'd fine the whole world!" Jun follows Hikari into Mio Library. A JunxHikari one-shot. Twinleafshipping.


Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

I used the Japanese names again, just for fun. x3 Alright, enjoy reading!

* * *

><p>Mio Library itself was a grandiose building, tall and constructed out of ancient-looking stone. Hikari pushed open the heavy oak doors and stepped onto the plushy carpet. The smell of the pages of old books penetrated her nose.<p>

This was to be expected, as the historic library's walls were lined with shelf after shelf containing book after book. Hikari was in a state of awe at the sheer amount of literature. She began her trek up the flights of stairs. Every floor had an overabundance of books on a multitude of subjects; Hikari found herself becoming distracted on more than one occasion because of them. Little did she know that she was being followed by a person.

She finally made it to the 3rd floor, home to legends about almost every city, town, and landmark in Sinnoh, and other miscellaneous ones about the region's creation. Hikari wandered to the section on Mio City's myths, and picked up a black-bound book that appealed to her. It was entitled, The Moon Islands, and on the cover, an image of two moons - one a waning crescent, and the other new, only slightly visible. She cracked open the book, the smell of the yellowed pages wafting up to her, and began to read.

Yes, everything seemed so quiet and peaceful for a moment, until a certain someone spoke behind her back.

"Gah! This is so boring! Why do I have to be here?" He yelled, crossing his arms and stomping his feet. It was none other than Jun, Hikari's childhood friend. "Oi, Hikari! Why did you drag here?"

"I came here on my _own_." She tapped her finger on a certain book, turning a single page. Her sapphire eyes met his golden brown sight. "_You _followed me here, didn't you?"

Jun's lip twitched, as he made an annoyed look. "Fine! So what if I did? Is it a bad thing that I wanted to see you again?"

"If you don't _want_ to be here, you're welcome to leave anytime." Hikari's attention turned back to the book. "I just wanted to check up on some things.

He turned away from her, trying to hide his troubled, yet flustered expression. "It's just that…ever since you've become champion of Sinnoh…I haven't got the chance to talk to you…" She looked up at him, facing his back. "But…if you don't want me here…I'll just go." He gave her a sad smile and tightened his forest green scarf. "Later, Kari."

Before he could take a step down the stairs, Hikari closed the book, and grab a hold onto his hand. "Wait!" He looked behind him, and saw Hikari, who seemed like she was about to cry. But don't worry; Hikari's learned how to hold back her tears. "Jun…I…" She held her grip on to Jun's hand, pleading him not to leave her. "It's true…I haven't been keeping in touch with anyone…especially you…" Jun blinked, not taking another step downstairs. "But…that doesn't mean that I _don't _miss you."

She gave him a small smile, and let go of his hand. "I don't mind you hanging around me, but I thought you didn't like reading books."

Jun put his hands in his pockets, and returned to the 3rd floor with Hikari. "Well, don't get me wrong, but a _library_?" Once again, she looked up at him, and held on to The Moon Islands book. "Libraries plus books do _not _equal **fun**." He found a seat by the window, and placed his bag down. "If I had a million yen for every time that happened, I'd fine the whole world!"

Hikari laughed, and then she handed the book to Jun. "Try reading a book. Maybe it can help you. Who knows? It could be fun." She turned away from him to find another book to read. He chucked to himself, as he opened the first page of the novel.

"_Hey…this isn't so bad…" _Jun thought to himself, smiling as his eyes were glued to the story.

The bluenette looked at him, from a far distance, smiling. "_I guess he does have a soft side for reading…_" She continued to tap her fingers through the bookshelf, looking for a story to read.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, Hikari finally the book she was looking for. It was entitled "<span>Pokemon Regions Throughout The World<span>". "Here it is." She took out the book, holding it in her arms. The girl made her way back to where Jun was, she noticed that Jun was taking a nap.

She looked down to see that the book Jun was reading, was halfway through the story. His hand was on his lap, whit the other propping up his sleeping head.

Hikari smiled to herself, placing her bag down, sitting next to him. "_He must have been really worn out, having to coming all the way here; just to see me_…" Her eyes turned her attention to the book, and she smiled, shaking her head. "_Heh…Jun…you're a really good guy…_"

A few minutes had gone by, and Jun's head swayed to the right, landing on Hikari's left shoulder. Startled by this, she flinched, upon knowing that he had fallen on her. His blonde hair tickled her neck, itching her skin. It made her feel warm and fuzzy inside seeing this Jun. He looked so calm and cute when he slept…much different from when he was awake.

She can hear his soft snoring; making it obvious he was fast asleep. His mouth was slightly parted as he kept on breathing. There was a small trickle of drool coming out from the corner of his mouth. That saliva went down from mouth and made a small line on Hikari's arm. Realizing this, Hikari held her anger, because if she yelled at him on public, it would make her look like a total fool.

She took out a small handkerchief, and wiped Jun's mouth and her arm. "Nn…" Hikari let out a sigh as she put away the white cloth. After doing so, she went back to reading her book.

* * *

><p>About half an hour passed, and Hikari finally finished reading. She closed the book and set it down to the side.<p>

"Hey, Jun…" She murmured, nudging him softly. "Hey, get up. You'll hurt your neck sleeping like that." He groaned a little bit, and fluttered his eyes open. His vision went from blurry to clear, as he saw the book open, and had a stain of drool on it.

"Huh?" Dumbfounded, he looked to his right, seeing Hikari smiling at him. "Hikari?"

"You were out of it for a while." She stood up from the seat, fixing her hat and scarf. "I'm done right now, so we can go now." He rubbed his eyes as he let out a tired yawn. His tired look ceased and he stretched his arms.

"Let's go." Hikari called out to him, and he nodded in response.

* * *

><p>Already outside Mio Library, both Hikari and Jun were ready to part ways yet again.<p>

"You're already going back to the Pokemon League, huh?" Jun muttered, with a sad smile on his face. "Guess I won't be seeing you for a while, Kari."

"Yeah…" Hikari called out her Mukuhawk, letting it out of its Pokeball. "I have to go back." She went on the back of Mukuhawk, but before she could fly away, she was stopped.

"Hold it!" Jun yelled out, grabbing her hand. She went back down to the ground, giving Jun an opportunity. He put his hand on her chin; as their lips met; giving her a kiss. He closed his eyes, and Hikari's were half-open. She was half in protest, and half in pleasure. She reached for his shoulders, and slowly pushed him away. She raised her fingertips and touched her lips as a small smile played at the corner of her mouth.

The boy himself was blushing with embarrassment at his sudden action, fully aware that even though sometimes he was too hasty, he had to give himself a good pat on the back for that.

"T-that kiss…" He adjusted his scarf, so that his blush wasn't seen, even though it was obvious he was sweating bullets. "You've got to return _that_ to me the next time you see me. If not…I'll fine you ten million yen..." Jun mumbled with uncertainty. "Got it?"

Hikari, who had tears of joy in her eyes, nodded back at him. "Yeah, I got it." She gave him a quick hug, and then flew off to the skies with her Mukuhawk, heading back to the Pokemon League. "See you later, Jun!"

He reluctantly waved goodbye at her, and as she disappeared, he started walking out of Mio City. His next destination: The Battle Frontier. There, he wishes to become even stronger and of course, tougher. Knowing Hikari, she was a force to be reckoned with. After all, she _is _Sinnoh's Number one Champion.

Jun looked at one of his Pokeballs around his belt, and gripped it tightly. After that, he checked his Poketch and was ready to roll.

One of his hands curled around the green scarf he was wearing.

"_It's okay…I can do this…it's alright…Hikari."_

* * *

><p>AN: Hey everybody. Sorry I haven't been active on this account. x_x" And summer's almost ending... Sometimes I get the urge to write, but then...I get unmotivated. One of my friends from DeviantArt got me into continuing this, so I did it! Sorry if it's a bit shorter than last time. ;A; Gehh Jun does not seem like himself here. I barely write nowadays, so I apologize if there's anything wrong with this. ;_; I'll try to be as active as I can.

Please review and thank you for reading! ^^


End file.
